keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Weidemann
Michael Weidemann an elf who has been through much in his time. Bio Michael was born on the fourth day of June in the year 1967 E.O.S., to a city elf family living in Nervinia Andeal. He lived a nice life and his parents cared for him deeply. As he was Andealan he was treated well for an elf living in human lands and made friends with meny of his human neighbors. Initiate: At the age of eight he was approached by a young Maximilian Karner, who offered the young elf a place in the guild of sorceries. THough at first quight worried for their son the man convinced them to let him join as an Initiate Soon he met Margaret Padrana, Harrison Brooks, Zedaz Doestegh, and Ann Roch, and Isla Kaur, and together they crated the Oddball Squad, to protect each-other from bullies. They ate, played and trained together until it was time for their initiation trials. They perepaired together even fighting off the bully Gemma Pascow. He took the trial of balance like where he held a spell in balance for such a long time with it nether fading nor erupting. This impressed the master Sam Farrinlis who took the young elf as her apprentice. Apprenticeship: During his time as Farrinis' apprentice he learned much and gained a value for all living things down to the lowliness insect. He also grew in love with fellow Oddball squad member Isla Kaur and they started dating after he asked her. Years passed and he continued to learn and grow, Until after a summer in the gardens of Ecri where he spent about a week in peaceful meditation he began his final year as an apprentice. He planed a date with Isla but was interrupted when a pebble thrown by his rival Alligo Spunk, hit him in the back of the head. I in the dual that ensued he defected and disarmed his rival showing his skill, before being yelled at by master Loreta Nuño, who stopped the fight. Soon afterword Isla gave him her pendent as a gift which he wore ever after. The rest of the month ran monthly until on the 28th His girlfriend Isla died when she fell out of a window Shadow of the Omega Killer: After losing Isla Michael became inconsolable, and distant to even his friends in the oddball squad and as an elf he got physically sick from this grief. He would still attended Islas Funeral in Inof a month later, were he would morn besides the girls parents as family. He would be vary silent afterwards barley talking even to his friends until the hybrid Unnamed asked him of the pendent he wore and he told him about h how Isla gave it to him. But other then that things would remain the same until the death of Gemma and the paranoia brought by the beginning of the Omaga killers murders. In January of 85 he would attend a party at the Padrana estate where he would be comforted by the Archfey Iolanda Silver-rift and Evelyn Copperleaf. He returned to the school and would be left alone for about a month except for the visitation his friend Unnamed. Eventually he would watch Zedez win the Tournament and would reconcile with his old foe Allego Spunk. He was a few months later questioned about Isla and the Omega Killer, and would later help fight against an outbrake of the Solvani Fungus in the school along side Allago, Meria, Unnamed, and the Oddball squad. Soon after Allago was accused of being a Sadrain and nearly arresting being captured by the real omega Killer as he fled. Michal was concerned for him. Soon after the Demon Relini escaped and attacked the school casing Michael to flee into an Alleyway were he was kidnaped by a cloaked figure. He woke up in the tunnals tied up next to Allago. He would lean that the killer was in fact Margret Padrana and that she was in league with the Vampire Ratmir Nox. She would torcher Allago forcing him to confess that he was in fact a Sadrain and the name of the Sadrat Neathon. But he refused to betray his lady and was killed, shocking Michael. Soon afterwards His Friends Harrason, Ann, and Zedez came in to rescue him but were overpowered by Margret's new magic. They were recued by Kurban who helped Free Michael and covered their escape as they fled to warn the others. He would tell his Mentor Sam Farrlius everything and she would evacuated many students saving them from Margret's plans. After Margret was defeated, he would attend the funeral for all the victims. Joining the Knights: After graduating from the guild he would join the Kiem Knights in order to protect others from suffering as he had. Personality: Michael Weidemann Is a vary emotional character, He makes deep connections with people and feels great distress with this connection is broken. He is normally cheerful and has a deep reverence for life, but after the death of Isla he sank into a deep depression. Relationships: Friends Isla Kaur: They were friends sense childhood and eventually started dateing. He was devastated by her death. Margaret Padrana: She is a vary close friend of his, until her dark intentions was revealed Ann Roch: She is a close friend of his. Harrison Brooks: He is close freinds with the human. Zedaz Doestegh: He is close freind of his. Other: Allego Spunk: They were enemies since Childhood but during the events of the Omega Killer's attacks they reconciled their differences. Powers: Journeyman level Sorcerer: Kiem Training: Trivia: * His love for Isla Is a major factor in meny of his actions * His personality type is ENFJ. * He's tallest male in Oddballsquad. * Category:Mage Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Sorserer Category:Elf Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Oddballsquad Category:Keyvaile Category:Oxiania Category:Protagonsit Category:Tradgic Category:Protagonist Category:Male characters Category:Omegakiller survivors Category:Kiemknights Category:Andeal